User talk:SkullMunch
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the An Outlaw Meets a Stranger on a Hot Summer Day page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 14:38, October 6, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:27, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hey, I'm happy to have a look at the first part of your story. I enjoy your writing and would be happy to give feedback ChristianWallis (talk) 08:11, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Collab Hey, after the bad news I hope that you're okay. I know that you must have bigger things on your mind for the time being but if you do stumble across this place again I wanted to let you know that I've added your story to the official Collab page. If you'd rather not submit let me know and I'll take it down immediately. Other than that I hope that you're doing okay and that we see you return when you're feeling up to it. I've always enjoyed your writing and contributions to the wikia ChristianWallis (talk) 13:54, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on being selected for the Spotlighted Pasta for February 2016. The story, The Children Found a Flower, will be featured on the front page for a month. At this time, the story will be locked down for a month to prevent possible vandalism of a high traffic page. Once more, congratulations. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:14, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :No problem, hope you got everything worked out and squared away. If you're feeling like expressing someone gratitude who deserves it, you can message ShadowSwimmer77 who nominated your story in the first place. As admins, we just read the nominations and pick the best one. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:51, February 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Just a heads-up, that blog you mentioned is actually for a book they're planning. You might want to verify if you want to give away rights for an anthology and what that entails (monetarily, citation, etc) before agreeing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:25, February 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Not a thing, I have to keep an eye on messages anyway so when I saw yours mentioning the blog and not a book, I figured I better drop the links so you could get the full story. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:17, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Thanks You bet! It was a disturbing little piece and well deserving of the win. I love how simple of a story is, really not all that much happens, but it stuck with me. Congrats! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 23:08, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, no need to apologise! It's perfectly understandable, and while the collab has slowed to a crawl it's not any one person's fault. We're actually getting very close to wrapping it up soon, with any luck. I look forward to reading anything you might write in the future ChristianWallis (talk) 09:16, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Story Hey, glad to see you posting a new story again! It depends on whether the current page works as a standalone story. You can have a story split into two parts, but both parts should be complete. Do you think the page is complete as is? If yes, there is no issue with the story being posted. MrDupin (talk) 17:08, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Unclosed Wound Evening, Skull. I regretfully inform you that your story has been taken down due to being unfinished. I hope that you understand that I was simply following the rules, and the rules state that unfinished pages may not be posted outside of Writer's Workshop under any circumstances. I hope that you have a copy of your story somewhere (if not, I can provide it via Pastebin). Due to the very polite way in which you explained why is your page unfinished, I will not consider this a rule violation, and will not count it as an offence. I'm looking forward to reading it once you finish it. I remain, Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 18:25, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Vandals Hey sorry your story was vandalised. They've been coming out the wood work lately and we're all trying to deal with them. Thankfully so many users around here are a huge help. We're all trying our best, although it's difficult when you work full time which many of us do. Hope to see you post a new story soon. I've always loved your work ChristianWallis (talk) 08:35, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Hello SkullMunch! So I've been working on the Hallowroots series for my little podcast, just released my take on "A Dip in Lake Nigeros" , hope you enjoy! Cheshire Hat (talk) 07:52, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Hey there buddy. Got banned from vs battles but just wanted to say that Heihachi fought TEKKEN Akuma and shoudln't be scaled to the canon version since Tekken doesn't any Island level feats.